It can be appreciated that when an operating system (OS) is booted for a computer device (e.g., desktop, laptop or tablet), there can be several concurrent demands on system resources; such demands are placed on system resources such as a CPU (central processing unit), system memory and disk I/O (input/output). This can result in undesirable contention for the available, finite system resources and resulting bottlenecks can slow the system down considerably and elongate boot time. This also may prevent a user from freely utilizing the device immediately after boot, until all incoming demands are met.
In addition to the problems mentioned above, for as long as a system ages, additionally installed software may result in even further demands on system resources at boot, thus adding to the already undesirable delays that a user might experience in attempting to use the device after boot.